Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Gaiden de los Hombres G Pokémon
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Spinoff de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines por partner555. Los Hombres-G Pokémon, una organización multinacional, cuyo deber es proteger a la gente y a los Pokémon en el mundo. ¿Quién fue su fundador? ¿Qué eventos llevaron a su creación? No se requiere conocimiento de la historia principal. Clasificado como M por violencia gráfica.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de los Hombres-G Pokémon  
**

 **Escrito por partner555, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spinoff en particular le pertenece a **partner555.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE I)**

* * *

 _ **Hace unos treinta años...**_

Siglos atrás, en la región de Kalos, la Pestilencia Oscura acabó con aldeas enteras como la plaga que se esparcía por la región y más allá. Más cerca del tiempo presente, Kalos una vez más se encontró plagada por una fuerza que repitió la historia aniquilando aldeas enteras.

Excepto que la historia no se estaba repitiendo. No fue una enfermedad lo que destruyó a dichas aldeas. Fue un dúo de monstruos, que se juntaron para aterrorizar a humanos y Pokémon por igual, que juntos amasaron incontables víctimas.

Pero algunos lograron sobrevivir a ellos. Algunos lograron escapar de la muerte o el control de sus manos. Sus víctimas deseaban justicia. Necesitaban justicia, y de las cenizas de la destrucción, surgió el que sería el primero de los Hombres G-Pokémon y su compañero…

...

Era una humilde aldea de la región Kalos. Los habitantes eran granjeros, y sus cosechas ayudaban a alimentar a la población. Y en una de sus familias, los Gagneux, había cierto hombre en particular.

\- Paien, ¿quieres recordarme por qué debería leer este libro? – preguntó un hombre de unos veinte años, pelirrojo y de ojos cafés, mientras agitaba un grueso libro de cubierta dura frente a su hermano mayor. – Ni siquiera me gustan los Pokémon. ¿Para qué debería leer un libro sobre cómo entrenarlos? ¡Solo somos granjeros!

\- Porque, Fabron, casi todos tienen un Pokémon. – dijo el llamado Paien. – Ya eres un adulto, y los adultos sin un Pokémon tienden a ser vistos de manera desfavorable, y en caso de que lo de ser granjero no te funcione, si no tienes un Pokémon eso afectará tus posibilidades de conseguir trabajo.

\- ¡Muchos trabajos ni siquiera necesitan Pokémon! – dijo Fabron.

\- Eso no importa, ahora empieza a leer. – dijo Paien con autoridad. – Si me necesitas, estaré afuera trabajando en los campos.

Fabron gruñó al ver como su hermano se marchaba, pero aceptó lo que le dijeron y abrió el libro. Aunque antes de hacerlo, volvió a leer su título: "Cómo entrenar a tu Pokémon – Una lista de atributos de los Pokémon, regímenes de entrenamiento y arsenales de movimientos".

…

Mientras Fabron leía sobre los Pokémon nativos de Kalos, miró la hora. Había estado leyendo por varias horas. Podía ver a Paien trabajando los campos de su familia por la ventana. ¿Se daría cuenta su hermano si se detenía ahora? Se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta. Habría salido de su habitación, pero sus padres ya estaban allí.

\- Jaja. – se rio su padre.

\- Buen intento. – dijo su madre.

\- ¿Todos estaban metidos en esto? – preguntó Fabron con molestia.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo su padre, mientras ambos entraban al cuarto y Fabron volvía a sentarse.

\- Queremos lo mejor para ti, después de todo. – dijo su madre. – Nos dimos cuenta de que no disfrutas del oficio de granjero tanto como el resto de nosotros.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Fabron. In retrospectiva, debió haberse dado cuenta después de lo que había dicho Paien.

\- Así es. – dijo su padre sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando profundo. – Aunque siempre he querido que mis dos hijos sean granjeros como yo, sé que no puedo forzarte a ser parte del negocio de la familia si no quieres. Y tú nunca has querido, solo que guardaste silencio al respecto.

\- Hablando de eso, guardarte tus sentimientos no es sano. – dijo su madre. – Eso te podría causar problemas en el futuro.

\- Hmph. – fue su única respuesta. Sus padres tomaron eso como su señal para marcharse.

\- Continúa leyendo. – dijo su madre. – Aunque no podemos obligarte a encargarte del negocio familiar junto a tu hermano, sí podemos obligarte a que mejores tus posibilidades en el trabajo.

\- Está bien, está bien. – dijo Fabron volviendo a su dichoso librito.

…

Enfrascado como estaba en su labor, Paien no se dio cuenta del escudo y espada de color negro que estaban flotando cerca de él y se venían aproximando.

Al menos, no se dio cuenta hasta que lo golpearon contra el suelo. Paien se dio la vuelta y se quedó en shock al ver a su atacante.

Intentó escapar, pero en ese momento, el ojo en la empuñadura emitió un resplandor negro, y su visión se tornó oscura.

\- **Obedece…**

Paien trató de resistirse, pero su fuerza de voluntad fue muy débil. Apenas unos segundos, sus esfuerzos cesaron, y la voluntad de la espada lo abrumó por completo. Bajo el control de la espada, de pronto se vio forzado a caminar hacia su casa…

…

Fabron se vio interrumpido en su lectura por unos gritos. Unos gritos que sonaban como de sus padres. Preocupado, salió a investigar. Casi salió de su habitación, antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún arma para defenderse de un posible intruso.

Al menos, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el libro que Paien le había entregado. Con lo grueso y pesado que era, sería mejor que nada, así que se lo llevó con él para ir a ver a sus padres.

En la sala de estar, Fabron se quedó en shock ante lo que veía.

Sangre salpicada por todas las paredes, y cada mueble estaba destrozado. Y junto a unos enormes y profundos cortes en el piso, se encontraban los cuerpos de sus padres. Enfrente de ellos, un hombre blandiendo un escudo y espada negros, y Fabron sintió cada instinto en su interior diciéndole que estaban en grave peligro. Pero lo peor, vino cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros, pero reconocía ese rostro.

\- ¡¿Paien?!

\- _Oh, ¿así se llama este hombre?_

Fabron vio que la boca de su hermano se movía, pero no era la voz de Paien. Al ver más de cerca el escudo y la espada, recordó haber leído sobre ellos en el libro que estaba cargando. Era un Pokémon, con el poder de controlar a los humanos y otros Pokémon por igual.

\- ¡¿Un Aegislash?! – dijo mientras dicho Pokémon brillaba de blanco y forzaba a Paien a atacar a su propio hermano. Fabron esquivó la Cuchillada y se volteó hacia el Aegislash.

\- ¡Libera a mi hermano, maldito Pokémon!

\- _No soy un Pokémon cualquiera. –_ dijo el Pokémon espada real. – _Sucede que mi nombre es Dainsleif._

\- ¡No me interesa cómo te llamas, libera a mi hermano ahora!

Dainsleif en respuesta lo atacó con una Cuchillada Nocturna, y a diferencia de la anterior, Fabron no pudo esquivarla. Salió volando a través de la puerta de entrada y cayó a buena distancia por el ataque. Cuando se puso de pie, se dio cuenta que el libro que llevaba había absorbido la peor parte del ataque. Los vecinos preocupados abrieron sus puertas y ventanas al oír el ruido, y se quedaron horrorizados al ver quién era el agresor de Fabron.

\- ¡Paien está poseído por un Aegislash! – gritó Fabron. – ¡Ayuda!

\- _No importa cuántos intenten ayudar. Morirás, tu hermano morirá, de hecho…_ – Dainsleif miró hacia la pequeña aldea con una sonrisa sádica. – _¡Todos en esta aldea morirán! –_ declaró el Pokémon variocolor.

\- ¡Eso está por verse! – gritó uno de los vecinos de Fabron arrojando una Pokébola. – ¡Ve, Pyroar!

Un Pyroar macho apareció, y rugió mientras se le unía cada Pokémon que los aldeanos tenían a mano. Dainsleif cuidadosamente los observó a todos antes de sonreír.

\- _¡Jajaja! ¡Oh, qué divertido es esto! ¡Jajajaja!_

\- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso, maldito Pokémon!? – exigió Fabron.

\- _El que todos ustedes crean que tienen una oportunidad de supervivencia. –_ dijo Dainsleif.

Fabron tuvo una sensación de terror mientras el ojo negro y solitario de Dainsleif comenzaba a brillar mientras miraba a su alrededor, y se quedó horrorizado al ver el mismo brillo en la mitad de los aldeanos y sus Pokémon, un horror compartido por aquellos no afectados por el resplandor.

Pyroar miró furioso mientras giraba la cabeza y sus colmillos brillaban de rojo. Un hombre cargó su escopeta mientras se daba la vuelta y apuntó con demasiada precisión para el gusto de su familia. Un Dedenne comenzó a echarle chispas a su entrenador que empezó a retroceder. Y entonces, bastó una sola palabra del Pokémon espada real para que todo se volviera un infierno en vida.

\- _Mátenlos._

Y con ello, cada persona y Pokémon controlado rugió furioso. Pyroar se le echó encima a un hombre que estaba cerca, el cual gritó una y otra vez al ser despedazado por los colmillos y garras del león. Unos niños huyeron de los disparos lanzados por su padre, pero una niña se tropezó. Trató de levantarse, pero una sola bala fue suficiente para que cayera de nuevo, para no volver a incorporarse.

La gente y los Pokémon por igual intentaban evitar a Dedenne mientras usaba Moflete Estático en cualquiera que no estuviese controlado, pero muchos no pudieron. Y cada vez que alguien quedaba paralizado, las marionetas se les iban encima y mataban a la inocente víctima. Un anciano fue pisoteado hasta la muerte por su propia hija. Un Diggersby le cayó a golpes a un Bunnelby hasta que dejó de respirar. Y un hombre con un machete apuñaló a un joven Skiddo hasta que murió desangrado.

Mientras su aldea era destruida a su alrededor, Fabron no podía más que observar con horror.

\- ¡Alto! – suplicó, pero todo cayó en oídos sordos mientras el Pyroar liberaba su Lanzallamas en todas direcciones. – ¡Detente, maldita sea!

\- _¡Jajaja! –_ se reía Dainsleif mientras las llamas causaban que los objetos inflamables estallaran, atrapando a las marionetas y a sus víctimas en las explosiones.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – gritó Fabron mientras la carnicería continuaba a su alrededor.

\- _¿Por qué? –_ preguntó Dainsleif mientras las marionetas se volvían hacia Fabron, que retrocedió. –  
 _¿Por qué preguntas?_

Fabron se echó para atrás un poco más al darse cuenta que era el único sobreviviente que no estaba bajo su control.

\- _Porque quiero hacerlo._

Sabiendo que no tenía más opción que escapar, Fabron huyó mientras la gente controlada comenzaba a perseguirlo.

…

Oculto en la cueva que encontró, Fabron guardó silencio mientras el ejército de victimas bajo control mental lo buscaban. Eventualmente, alcanzó a oír la voz de Dainsleif.

\- _Parece que no está por ninguna parte. Oh bueno._

Pudo oír a su hermano todavía posesionado dando algunos pasos antes de detenerse de pronto. Fabron se preguntó por qué antes de recibir su respuesta.

\- _Mátense ustedes mismos._

Fabron casi se ahoga por contener un grito al escuchar como las víctimas restantes comenzaban a golpearse, cortarse, morderse y herirse hasta la muerte.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Fabron regresó a su aldea, o al menos a lo que quedaba de ella tras el ataque de Dainsleif. Había cadáveres por todas partes, demasiados para enterrarlos él mismo, y la mayoría de las casas habían sido destruidas por ese Pokémon.

Su hogar estaba destruido por culpa de un Pokémon, y ahora era el único sobreviviente. Intentó usar los teléfonos para reportar lo sucedido, pero tras el sexto intento en la sexta casa, se dio cuenta de que la batalla seguramente había dañado las líneas telefónicas.

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en uno de los Pokémon muertos, Fabron sintió que lo invadía el asco. Un Pokémon había destruido su hogar. Un Pokémon había asesinado a su familia y a cada uno de sus vecinos.

Fabron sacudió la cabeza y se calmó, al darse cuenta de que aún llevaba el libro que su hermano le había dado. Mientras las memorias de su hermano flasheaban por su mente, se dio cuenta de que Paien habría querido que él se enfocara en lo que había que hacer, y volvió a mirar la aldea destruida.

\- "Las autoridades necesitan saber lo que sucedió, que hay un Aegislash que se hace llamar Dainsleif matando gente, y ya que los teléfonos no sirven, tendré que viajar hasta la aldea más cercana." _–_ pensó Fabron. Luego notó los autos y bicicletas destrozados. – "Será una larga caminata."

Fabron procedió a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera usar durante su viaje, y juró que nunca volvería a confiar de nuevo en un Pokémon después de lo que había hecho Dainsleif.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, cuando Paien le dijo a Fabron que leyera…**_

Una vez hubo un bosque relativamente remoto en Kalos. En dicho bosque, había cierto Pokémon muy raro. Una especie que era muy rara en cautiverio y más rara todavía en lo salvaje.

\- _Anciano. –_ preguntó un Combusken a un Meowstic macho. – _¿Para qué estás leyendo ese libro de humanos?_

\- _Porque, joven Feu, quiero aprender más sobre la humanidad. –_ le dijo el llamado Anciano a su "nieto".

\- _¿Qué hay que aprender, abuelo? –_ se burló Feu. – _Son unos debiluchos que necesitan que nosotros peleemos por ellos._

\- _Nunca has salido de este bosque, ¿y aun así asumes que la raza humana está indefensa? ¿Asumes que nosotros somos superiores? Nosotros no inventamos los libros. Los humanos lo hicieron._

\- _¡Y solo han inventado su tecnología porque son muy débiles! Nosotros somos fuertes, no los necesitamos ni a ellos ni a su ciencia._

- _Si no necesitamos nada que los humanos hayan creado, ¿por qué tienes un nombre de origen humano en vez de llamarte Aprendiz? –_ preguntó Anciano. – _Estás aprendiendo bajo tu madre Protectora y también Guardián después de todo, porque quieres evolucionar y encontrar a tu padre._

\- _¡Eso es diferente! –_ dijo Feu evitando mirar a Anciano a los ojos.

\- _¿Es porque ese es el nombre de tu padre Blaziken que una vez vino a este bosque con su entrenador que acampó cerca?_

\- _¡Ya basta! –_ Allí fue cuando Feu se dio la vuelta con rabia. – _Tengo que ir a entrenar con Protectora y Guardián. Te veré luego._

El anciano Meowstic solo podía sacudir la cabeza mientras Feu se marchaba. Qué poco importante que Feu insistió en tener un nombre humano en vez de su posición como era en el santuario del bosque, pues la medicina creada por los humanos le había salvado la vida a él y a sus colegas Pokémon demasiadas veces, especialmente a su hija Protectora. Resignado a tener que regañar a Feu más adelante, y con suerte sacarle un "lo siento", continuó leyendo su libro.

Si Feu se hubiera molestado en aprender a leer, habría sabido que el libro se titulaba "Cómo los lazos de humanos y Pokémon han dado forma al mundo".

…

Después de abandonar a Anciano, Feu llegó a donde se encontraban Protectora y Guardián esperándolo.

\- _Ahh, aquí estás, Feu. ¿Listo para comenzar tu entrenamiento de hoy? –_ le preguntó su madre Protectora, una Meowstic como su abuelo.

\- _Sí. –_ fue todo lo que Feu pudo decir.

\- _¿Solo dices "sí"? ¿Pasó algo malo mientras visitabas al Anciano? –_ preguntó Guardián, un Gallade.

\- _Él cree que tengo mucho que aprender de los humanos, pero yo lo dudo._

Protectora y Guardián intercambiaron miradas antes de darle una a Feu.

\- _Hablaremos de esto más tarde. –_ dijo Protectora. – _Por ahora, vamos a comenzar._

Feu, Protectora y Guardián se pusieron de pie mientras cada uno levantaba su mano derecha.

\- _Somos los defensores de este bosque. Protegemos nuestro hogar y a sus habitantes de todas las amenazas, sean humanas o de Pokémon. ¡Nos mantenemos orgullosos y fuertes como la primera línea de defensa de nuestro santuario!_

Feu caminó hacia su posición, pero antes que Guardián hiciera lo mismo, se volvió hacia Protectora.

\- _¿No le dijimos ya que el juramento se originó como una costumbre humana? –_ preguntó entre dientes.

\- _Estoy segura de que sí. –_ respondió Protectora. – _¿Tal vez se le haya olvidado? Puede ser también que lo ignore. No me extrañaría ninguno de los dos casos viniendo de él._

\- _Asegúrate de hablar con él más tarde. –_ dijo Guardián mientras iba hacia su posición.

\- _Lo haré. –_ dijoProtectora.

\- _¿Podemos empezar ya? –_ preguntó Feu.

\- _Sí, puedes empezar. –_ dijo Protectora. – _¡Comiencen!_

Las garras de Feu brillaron con Cuchillada, y se lanzó contra Guardián que bloqueó su ataque usando un Psicocorte.

…

Sin que los Pokémon del bosque lo supieran, un camión se dirigía hacia ellos antes de detenerse. El conductor sacó un par de binoculares y echó una mirada a lo que podía ver.

Cerca de la entrada, vio a un Gallade luchando contra un Combusken, con una Meowstic hembra supervisándolos. De lo que podía ver, la Meowstic le daba consejos e instrucciones al Combusken. También había muchos otros Pokémon presentes mientras observaban lo que el hombre se dio cuenta que era una sesión de entrenamiento.

El hombre verificó su equipamiento, y sonrió malignamente al pisar el acelerador a fondo, emboscándolos a todos y tomando por sorpresa a la Meowstic, al Gallade y al Combusken al mismo tiempo.

…

\- _Hay muchas formas en las cuales los lazos entre humanos y Pokémon se manifiestan como poder. Desde el ataque básico del movimiento Retribución, hasta el asombroso e inspirador poder de la Mega Evolución. Pero hay un método del que se entiende muy poco, al punto que muchos de los que han oído de él lo consideran poco menos que una leyenda. Como la Mega Evolución, este método cambia la apariencia del Pokémon. Pero a diferencia de la Mega Evolución o incluso de los Movimientos-Z, este método no requiere piedras o cristales especiales. A diferencia del movimiento Retribución, a pesar de la falta de objetos de cualquier clase, este poder no es accesible a cualquier Pokémon. Solo un Pokémon se conoce en la historia de haber logrado este poder, el Héroe Gre…_

Anciano se vio interrumpido de su lectura al escuchar sonido de gritos y disparos. Claramente había problemas. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, salió corriendo hacia el origen de los ruidos, listo para ayudar como pudiera…

…

Protectora arrojó una Hoja Mágica contra el humano mientras este luchaba contra Guardián, pero sus reflejos eran lo bastante rápidos como para bloquear sus ataques usando su espada. De inmediato cambió a Rayo Cargado y disparó una ráfaga eléctrica contra él. Pero para su shock y de todos los demás, el humano soportó el ataque y apenas pareció afectado.

\- _¡¿Qué?! –_ se preguntó. No parecía que el humano la hubiera oído, pero igualmente se volteó en su dirección.

\- ¡¿A eso le llamas ataque?! – dijo el humano empujando a Guardián alejándolo. – ¡Mi propia madre me hacía cosas mucho peores que eso!

Se lanzó entonces contra ella, con la ametralladora y espada en mano listas para seguir atacando.

\- _¡Madre! –_ escuchó gritar a su hijo antes que el humano la golpeara.

\- _¡Protectora! –_ gritó otra voz y Feu vio que el Anciano había llegado.

\- _¡Abuelo, hay un humano! –_ gritó. – _¡Está solo y no tiene ni un solo Pokémon sirviente, pero es increíblemente fuerte!_

…

Anciano miró a su alrededor luego que Feu le dijo lo que estaba pasando. Muchos de sus colegas Pokémon habían sido capturados y encerrados en jaulas, y muchos otros yacían derrotados o incluso muertos. Su corazón se paró al ver a su hija una vez más. Y lo más impactante era que el causante era un simple humano de cabello negro con marcas con forma de Z bajo sus ojos, que tenía una pequeña ametralladora en una mano y una espada en la otra. Ahora se encontraba luchando contra Guardián, el único capaz de seguir peleando además de Feu, y el humano era el que llevaba la ventaja.

\- _¡Toma esto! –_ dijo Guardián mientras sus brazos brillaban con Psicocorte al tiempo que se movía rápido y luchaba contra el humano. Pero sin importar lo rápido o fuerte que fuese el Gallade, el humano era muy superior con su esgrima, y la espada que estaba empuñando debía estar bien hecha. El humano bloqueaba los ataques y hacía retroceder a Guardián con sus bloqueos.

\- ¡Mejor tú toma esto! – dijo el humano tomando la oportunidad y acuchillando a Guardián, sacándole una gran cantidad de sangre y causándole al Pokémon gran dolor.

\- _¡Gah!_

Dicha acción sacó a Feu de su estupor y saltó para ayudar a Guardián.

\- _¡Toma esto, humano! –_ gritó mientras saltaba al frente con un ataque de Cuchillada. El humano respondió usando su espada para bloquear el ataque, y luego arrojó a Feu hacia un lado. Entretanto, Anciano observó en shock como Feu chocaba contra un árbol y caía, y se volvió hacia el humano con miedo.

\- _¿Quién eres tú?_

\- Ah, es cierto. Tu especie es de tipo Psíquico, como el Gallade de aquí. Así puedo entenderte a diferencia de ese Combusken de allá. – dijo el humano mientras sus ojos rojos enviaban un escalofrío por toda la espina del Anciano. – Como sea, mi nombre es Accentus, el mayor de los Siete Hermanos.

Anciano miró a sus amigos, a los muertos, a los moribundos, y a los cautivos. Él mismo no era un luchador. Los machos de su especie eran más aptos para actuar como refuerzo si se trataba de una batalla a diferencia de su hija, y el único movimiento ofensivo que conocía era Vista al Futuro. Él y Guardián eran los únicos que quedaban de pie, y Guardián necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Dudaba que la diplomacia fuese a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo, y aun si no servía, ayudaría a ganar tiempo.

\- _Por favor, Accentus, libera a mis amigos y los sobrevivientes te dejarán irte en paz._

Accentus le respondió apuntándole con su arma y abriéndole fuego. Anciano inmediatamente levantó Protección. Por muy agradecido que estuviera por su habilidad de Bromista, trató de pensar una forma de escapar mientras su escudo seguía activo. Sabiendo que no podía utilizar Protección en sucesión rápida a menos que tuviese MUCHA suerte, repasó sus opciones restantes. Decidió optar por Vista al Futuro, y abrió unos agujeros de gusano esperando lo mejor. Él y Guardián vieron como Feu temblaba, y Accentus también se percató de esto. Feu miró al humano con los ojos llenos de rabia.

\- _¡Los humanos son débiles! ¡Los humanos son inferiores! ¡Toma esto! –_ Y disparó un Lanzallamas desde su boca.

En respuesta, Accentus lo esquivó hacia un lado. Mientras el humano estaba distraído, Guardián se teletransportó y reapareció detrás de él, listo para acabarlo con un Psicocorte.

\- _¡Te ten-gerk!_

El Anciano se quedó en shock. Los reflejos de Accentus eran increíbles. Antes incluso de que Guardián terminara de teletransportarse, ya había movido su espada para apuñalarlo en el estómago.

\- _¡Guardián! –_ gritó Feu mientras su mentor caía hacia el frente sostenido únicamente por la espada del humano.

Y entonces, una sola acción resultó en el infierno personal del Anciano. La Vista al Futuro había retornado, y Accentus esquivó la mayor parte de los rayos y arrojó a Guardián para usarlo como escudo contra el resto.

Anciano observó en shock como Guardián era bombardeado por su ataque, y cayó de rodillas al oír los gritos de dolor de Guardián. Una vez que el ataque cesó, lo único que pudo ver en su desesperación fue el cuerpo sin vida de Guardián.

\- _¿Por qué? –_ preguntó, con su voz telepática llena de dolor mientras temblaba por lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¿Por qué? – repitió Accentus mientras se volvía hacia Anciano. Con los ojos fijos en él, Anciano supo que tenía que salir de allí y le dio una orden silenciosa a Feu, que asintió. – ¿Por qué?

Anciano se preparó mientras Feu tomaba una postura.

\- Porque quiero hacerlo.

Con un veloz arranque de Ataque Rápido, Feu agarró al Anciano, y escaparon mientras Accentus los perseguía.

…

Ocultos entre las copas más espesas de los árboles, Feu y Anciano permanecieron callados mientras Accentus los buscaba debajo. Feu quería ir a atacarlo, pero su abuelo lo disuadió de hacerlo, pues no tenía confianza de que fueran a sobrevivir al ver lo peligroso que había demostrado ser el humano.

Los dos contuvieron un grito mientras Accentus de repente comenzaba a abrir fuego y dispersaba sus balas en todas las direcciones. Presionando sus cuerpos contra el duro árbol, sintieron como las balas rozaban peligrosamente contra ellos, y contuvieron el aliento, hasta que la tormenta de disparos finalmente cesó. Al haber vaciado toda la carga, Accentus finalmente se marchó.

Feu no se atrevió a suspirar de alivio hasta que estuvo seguro que Accentus ya se había ido lejos.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Feu y Anciano habían vuelto al lugar donde lucharon contra Accentus. Al observar a los muertos, el primero se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba entre ellos. El humano seguramente se la había llevado. Feu miró en la distancia en busca de su madre secuestrada, sintiéndose asqueado contra la humanidad e inflándose de rabia por adentro.

Se había equivocado. Los humanos no eran débiles. Eran peligrosos. Y todos ellos merecían morir por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- _Vamos, Feu, debemos enterrar a los muertos. Luego nos marcharemos de este bosque e intentaremos liberar a los que quedan entre nuestros amigos. –_ dijo el Anciano. Feu se volteó a ver a su abuelo con furia.

\- _¡¿Quieres usar una costumbre humana para nuestros muertos?! ¡¿Luego de lo que ese humano nos hizo?! ¡¿Luego que se llevó a mi madre?! La manera de los Pokémon siempre ha sido dejarlos a merced de la naturaleza. Los dejaremos así, ¡e iremos a buscar al humano y a mi madre ahora!_

Y con ello, Feu se dio la vuelta y se marchó, listo para abandonar el bosque por primera vez en su vida. Ignoró la mirada del Anciano de decepción, aunque se detuvo al oírlo hablar.

\- _Todavía tienes mucho que aprender del mundo más allá de este bosque. –_ le dijo. – _Iré contigo, pero lo primero que necesitas saber es que no siempre podremos encontrar comida y agua. Al menos quédate el tiempo suficiente para que reunamos las provisiones necesarias._

Feu dudó por un momento, pero al final cedió ante los consejos de su abuelo. De mala gana aceptó que tenía razón.

* * *

 _ **Una semana más tarde…**_

Fabron se encontraba perdido. El mapa que había conseguido estaba desactualizado y pronto se dio cuenta de que debió haber empacado más comida. Mientras buscaba la mochila que logró rescatar, todo lo que encontró fue algo de agua que le duraría a lo mucho un día más, un bate de metal con cinta adhesiva enrollada alrededor para protegerse, y el libro que le había dado su hermano. Incluso dañado, con algunas páginas faltantes o ilegibles, todavía podía ayudarle a aprender sobre lo peligrosos que podrían ser los Pokémon.

Mirando a su alrededor, lo único que vio eran árboles y ni un solo objeto comestible. Al menos, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una solitaria baya Sitrus, en un árbol sobre una colina. Un árbol que se parecía al que había cerca de su aldea y donde él y Paien solían trepar cuando eran niños.

…

\- _¡Fabron! ¡Mírame! – gritaba un Paien de doce años a su hermano menor de siete. Fabron solo podía observar a su hermano mayor con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se sentaba en lo alto del árbol. – ¡Ven, Fabron! ¡Te enseñaré como trepar! ¡Solo no les digas a mamá y papá! ¡Nos castigarán de por vida si se enteran!_

…

Fabron sacudió su cabeza para sacarse la memoria, intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su familia. Soltando la mochila, sacó el bate por si las dudas y se trepó al árbol. Pero después de coger la baya, se resbaló y la dejó caer, haciendo que empezara a rodar colina abajo.

De inmediato se bajó y comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

…

Luego de varios días de viaje, Feu y el Anciano se quedaron sin comida. Con su falta de experiencia, Feu no racionó bien sus provisiones, lo que los obligó a ir en busca de más alimento. Para cubrir más terreno se separaron, y acordaron volver a verse donde Anciano había dejado el libro que trajo con él.

\- _"¿Para qué se trajo ese libro humano?" –_ pensaba Feu. – _"¿Qué valor tiene para él? ¿Para qué traería un libro que es sobre los humanos en vez de uno que diga como volvernos más fuertes? Necesitamos ser más fuertes para salvar a mi madre."_

Memorias de sus años cuando era más joven flashearon en su mente en ese momento.

…

\- _Madre, ¿qué es esa cosa que está mirando Erudito? – preguntó el recién salido del cascarón Torchic._

\- _Tu abuelo no está solo mirando. – dijo Protectora. – Está leyendo. Y lo que está leyendo se llama libro. Es algo que crearon los humanos, igual que el nombre que tenía tu padre._

\- _¿Y por qué está leyendo? – preguntó Torchic mientras veía el libro con curiosidad y a la vez con recelo._

\- _Porque aunque sea importante para nosotros ser fuertes para poder protegernos, también es importante ser inteligentes para saber cuál es la mejor manera de protegernos_.

 _Torchic procesó esta información._

\- _Creo que ya entendí. – dijo antes de pensar en otra pregunta. – ¿Cómo se llamaba mi padre?_

\- _Feu._

\- _¿Y qué es lo que hace un "feu"?_

\- _No sé lo que significa el nombre. – dijo Protectora. – Pero sí sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacer._

 _\- ¿No lo hace? – Eso sorprendió a Torchic. – ¿Es una costumbre de los humanos?_

\- _Los humanos no se ponen nombres por sus roles. – dijo Protectora acercando a su hijo. – A diferencia de este santuario, los humanos basan sus decisiones en sus gustos personales. El entrenador de tu padre debió pensar que Feu era un buen nombre, y eso fue todo._

\- _Ya veo. – dijo Torchic. – ¿Puedo tener el mismo nombre que mi padre?_

\- _Si eso es lo que deseas… Feu. – dijo Protectora._

\- _¿Algún día podré conocerlo?_

\- _Cuando hayas evolucionado totalmente, te dejaré que abandones este bosque para que lo busques. A pesar de que las circunstancias le impedían quedarse, estoy segura que tu padre querrá conocerte, aunque sea solo una vez. – dijo Protectora con una gran sonrisa._

 _\- ¡Entonces me convertiré en el mejor Blaziken que haya existido! ¡Haré que mi padre se sienta orgulloso!_

…

Feu se vio distraído de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido extraño. Al caminar en la dirección de dónde provenía, se encontró con una pequeña colina.

…

Cuando la baya Sitrus dejó de rodar, Fabron pegó un salto hacia ella, y sonrió al agarrarla.

\- ¡¿Com?!

Pero al escuchar ese ruido, miró arriba.

\- ¡¿Un Pokémon?! – dijo volviendo a levantarse y con el bate listo en la mano.

\- ¡Ken, combusken! – dijo el Pokémon, señalando a la baya Sitrus que tenía Fabron en la mano.

Fabron tal vez no entendía lenguaje Combusken, pero el contexto era claro. Entrega esa baya Sitrus o sino…

…

Mientras él y el humano se miraban uno al otro con rabia, Feu se preguntó cuándo le entregaría la baya. La mano que sujetaba la baya se movió, pero no hacia Feu. En vez de eso, el humano se llevó la baya Sitrus hacia su boca.

\- _¡No te atrevas, asqueroso humano! –_ le gritóFeu.

Todavía mirándolo con rabia, el humano se comió la baya. Feu tuvo un tic en el ojo mientras el humano hacía ruidos exagerados al masticar, antes de terminar tragando de manera particularmente fuerte.

\- _¡Oh, ahora sí me hiciste enojar! –_ dijo Feu saltando con un ataque de Cuchillada.

\- ¡Ven por mí, maldito Pokémon! – gritó el humano blandiendo su arma de metal.

Sin embargo, en vez del choque de garras contra el acero, el Pokémon y el humano de pronto se encontraron siendo apartados por un escudo psiónico.

\- _¡Cálmense ya, par de tontos! –_ escuchó gritar Feu al Anciano.

…

El Meowstic tal vez fuese un Pokémon, pero Fabron se encontró obedeciéndole al notar que era muy anciano. Por mucho que le gustaría hacer algo diferente, no creía que fuese una sabia decisión. Tal vez extrañara a sus padres, pero no quería que volvieran de la muerte a atormentarlo sobre demostrar respeto por los ancianos, independientemente de su especie. Así que allí estaba, siguiendo al Meowstic junto con aquel desgraciado Combusken.

Luego de que el Meowstic recuperó el libro que despertó la curiosidad de Fabron y recuperó su mochila, dicho Meowstic se los llevó a ambos a cierto lugar. Fabron no sabía qué habría de especial en él. Lo único que veía eran árboles, rocas y hierba, y podía ver que el Combusken tampoco tenía idea.

\- _Creo que requerimos algunas presentaciones. –_ dijo el Meowstic sentándose en una de las rocas. – _Soy un anciano del lugar donde venimos mi nieto y yo. Puedes llamarme Anciano._

\- ¿Siempre te llamaste así?

 _\- No, solía llamarme Erudito hasta que me convertí en uno de los miembros más mayores de nuestro santuario. –_ dijo Anciano.

\- Ken. – dijo el Combusken.

\- ¿Y él qué dijo? – preguntó Fabron.

\- _Dijo que su nombre es Feu, y que si tratas de llamarlo cualquier otra cosa, te matará en el acto._

\- ¡Solo inténtalo! – dijo Fabron cogiendo su bate.

\- ¡Combusken! – dijo Feu empezando a acumular llamas en su boca.

\- _¡Basta! –_ gritó Anciano y los dos se detuvieron. – _Ahora, humano, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

\- Fabron.

\- _¿Y qué te ha traído a este lugar? –_ preguntó Anciano, y Fabron gruñó.

\- Un Pokémon de los suyos asesinó a mi familia y a todos los demás en mi aldea. – les dijo en un tono cargado de veneno. – Ahora estoy tratando de llegar al pueblo más cercano para advertirles y a las autoridades, pero me perdí.

\- ¡Bus! ¡Ken, ken, combusken!

\- ¿Traducción?

En el silencio que prosiguió, Fabron se dio cuenta de que Anciano estaba pensando en una traducción que sonara con más tacto que el original.

\- _Dice que nosotros sufrimos un destino similar. Un humano que se hacía llamar Accentus de los Siete Hermanos secuestró a la madre de Feu y a muchos de nuestros amigos luego de matar al resto. El significado de la parte sobre "Siete Hermanos" nos es desconocido, sin embargo. –_ dijo el Anciano.

\- Tampoco he escuchado de ellos. – dijo Fabron.

\- Ken. – dijo Feu despectivamente. Fabron sintió un tic en el ojo. No necesitaba traducción para echarle una mirada fulminante a Feu, pero el Anciano intervino.

\- _Ya veo. ¿Sabes algo más? –_ le preguntó. Fabron supo que era solo por bien de paz, así que le siguió el juego.

\- No realmente.

\- _¿Qué hay del Pokémon que atacó tu aldea?_

\- Es un Aegislash variocolor que se hace llamar Dainsleif. – dijo Fabron, mientras sentía que la furia comenzaba a hervirle por dentro, pero se forzó a contenerla. Vio como el Anciano contemplaba dicha información.

\- _Aunque no estoy familiarizado con el nombre "Dainsleif", he escuchado rumores de un Aegislash monstruoso de color negro. Hay historias sobre cómo ha asesinado a casi todos los Pokémon en un bosque lejos de aquí, y que solo dejó sobrevivientes porque QUERÍA que sus acciones fuesen conocidas._

Fabron gruñó despectivamente.

\- Por lo visto ni USTEDES se salvan de la crueldad de los de su clase. – les dijo.

\- ¡Combusken! – gritó Feu. Y dado el contexto, Fabron ni siquiera necesitó traducción.

\- ¡No me voy a retractar! – exclamó. Unas cuchillas blancas se extendieron desde las garras de Feu, y Fabron agarró su bate de metal.

\- _¡Suficiente! –_ Y una vez más, el Anciano se interpuso entre los dos. – _¡¿Feu, acaso Fabron es el humano que mató a nuestros amigos y secuestró a tu madre?!_

\- Ken… – dijo Feu desviando la mirada.

\- _¡¿Fabron, acaso somos nosotros el Pokémon que mató a tu familia y destruyó tu aldea?! –_ agregó Anciano, y Fabron desvió la mirada.

\- No…

\- _¡¿Entonces por qué los dos, idiotas, están tan dispuestos a atacarse entre ustedes por algo que hicieron otros?!_

Ni Fabron ni Feu pudieron mirar al Anciano a los ojos. Sabían bien que no tendrían una buena respuesta.

\- _Como pensé. – dijo Anciano volviendo a su posición original. – No pueden culpar a un grupo completo por algo que solo hicieron lo peor de ellos. Ahora, de lo que he observado, los tres estamos poco preparados para nuestros viajes respectivos. Así que propongo que para lograr nuestras metas, vamos a viajar juntos, y lo primero será abastecernos de comida._

Feu se quedó tieso con la sugerencia, y por una vez, Fabron estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

\- _Sí. –_ dijo el Anciano simplemente.

\- ¡Este Combusken es tan malo en buscar comida que trató de robarme lo que yo había encontrado!

\- ¡Combusken! – dijo el Pokémon mientras se volvía hacia Fabron con una mirada fulminante. Su acuerdo, sin embargo, no duró mucho.

\- _¡¿Están tan enfocados en odiarse uno al otro que no ven ni el bosque ni los árboles?! –_ exigió Anciano.

\- ¡Comb!

\- _¡Lo digo literalmente! ¡Miren bien detrás de mí!_

Fabron miró y vio los árboles que había detrás. Enfrente de él y Feu, había muchos árboles de bayas de diferentes clases. Y cientos y cientos de bayas en ellos.

\- _Viendo que ambos en este momento son incapaces de pensar de manera racional, yo tendrá la última palabra. –_ dijo Anciano con mucho fastidio. – _Los tres vamos a viajar juntos, sin preguntas. Ahora empiecen a reunir las bayas. Cuando hayan terminado, iremos al río que encontré para conseguir también agua que podamos beber._

…

Feu no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Una semana atrás, un humano secuestró a su madre y a varios de sus amigos, y luego asesinó a los que no pudo capturar. Y ahora, su abuelo lo obligaba a trabajar con OTRO humano.

\- _¡Humano! ¡No olvides aquellas bayas de por allá! –_ le dijo tratando de sacarle alguna palabra contra Fabron. Este simplemente lo ignoró, cosa que solo lo frustraba. – _¡Anciano! ¿No hay manera de hacer que el humano me entienda de inmediato?_

El Anciano se puso a pensarlo por un momento.

\- _Tal vez haya una forma. Feu, Fabron, acérquense._ – les dijo. Ambos obedecieron. – _Ahora, Fabron, para que entiendas lo que pasa, Feu me preguntó si es posible hacer que lo entiendas, y hay una posibilidad que me gustaría intentar._

\- Adelante. – dijo Fabron.

\- _Usando mis poderes, tal vez haya una forma de establecer un enlace telepático entre ustedes dos, lo que les permitirá comunicarse más rápidamente. Desde luego, soy yo quien tiene que mantener el enlace, así que si estoy dormido, ausente o incapacitado de cualquier manera, el enlace se debilitará y se romperá. ¿Están listos? –_ les preguntó Anciano.

Feu asintió, y vio que Fabron también asentía. Se volvió hacia el Anciano, que cerró los ojos y empezó a rodearlo un resplandor púrpura. Feu sintió un poder escaneando su mente. Se sentía raro, y asumió que sería igual para Fabron.

\- ¿Funcionó? – preguntó Fabron. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

\- _¡No eres más que un pequeño debilucho! –_ gritó Feu.

\- ¡Retráctate por eso!

Sí, había funcionado.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Mientras Feu y Fabron dormían, Anciano permaneció despierto observando las estrellas. Siendo un Pokémon tipo Psíquico, podía ver ocasionalmente visiones del pasado, presente y futuro Durante toda su vida, había cometido errores, y aprendido de ellos, ganando experiencia. La lección más difícil había sido aprender la diferencia entre lo que era un destino inevitable que no podía cambiar sin importar lo que nadie hiciera, y lo que se podría cambiar dependiendo de las decisiones de criaturas vivientes como él, ejercidas por su libre albedrío.

Había visto muchos futuros horribles. Una vez, tuvo una visión de un hombre comandando un ejército de Gyarados.

…

 _\- T-tiene… veinte Gyarados…_

 _\- ¡Esperamos un año entero por este día! ¡Se rieron de nosotros por ser Magikarps! ¡Pero mírennos ahora, nos hicimos más fuertes juntos y evolucionamos! ¡Y todos ustedes lo van a pagar!_

 _Los Gyarados comenzaron a cargar sus ataques de Híperrayo._

 _\- ¡FUEGO!_  
…

Y esa horrible visión se había vuelto realidad casi una década atrás, después de que la guerra había terminado, y en un corto período de tiempo, el mundo cambió por culpa de ese hombre.

Pero también había visto futuros maravillosos. Uno de ellos involucraba a dos hombres que no podían verse en público.

…

\- _¡Sam, creo que lo logramos!_

 _\- ¡Estás en lo correcto, Adalbert! ¡Ahora podremos hacer del mundo un lugar mejor!_

…

Y esa maravillosa visión también se había vuelto realidad, también hacía casi una década, casi al mismo tiempo que el final de la guerra. Y el resultado de sus investigaciones todavía seguía cambiando al mundo.

Lo que ambas visiones tenían en común era que los individuos involucrados habían sido puestos en situaciones fuera de su control. Eso era el destino. El cómo respondieron a ellas, las decisiones que tomaron luego del hecho que llevó a las visiones que tuvo, y cómo estas cambiaron al mundo, fueron totalmente suyas. Eso era el libre albedrío.

Pero él no necesitaba su experiencia con el futuro para saber que había tomado una MUY mala decisión basada en su juicio. Creyó que permitir que Feu y Fabron tuviesen un medio rápido de comunicación ayudaría a aliviar su animosidad. Se había equivocado, pues lo único que hizo fue permitirles insultarse uno al otro mucho más rápido.

En retrospectiva, incluso sin poderes psíquicos, debió haberlo visto venir luego de haber tenido que encontrar una manera de traducir con un poco más de tacto lo que Feu le dijo a Fabron más temprano aquel día.

\- _"Espero poder soñar con un futuro que me muestre como hacer que ese par de tontos puedan llevarse bien." –_ fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de irse a dormir.

…

Un Fabron que definitivamente NO estaba dormido, yacía en su bolsa de dormir, escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor. La serenidad de la noche era maravillosa. Desafortunadamente, la interrumpía ese condenado Combusken mientras hablaba dormido.

\- _Las bayas picantes son las mejores… la sensación cosqui-_ ken Combusken…

\- "Parece que el Anciano ya se durmió." – pensó Fabron mientras pensaba en los eventos del día y lo que vendría después.

Aquel día, había conocido a un temperamental e impulsivo Combusken. Dejaba salir todas sus emociones sin consideración alguna de si era mejor o no contenérselas. No era como él. Él prefería guardarse sus emociones. Prefería mantener su control, pero ese Combusken era bueno para hacerle perder el control. Dicho eso, podía empatizar con su deseo de salvar a su familia y amigos. Al menos Feu tenía algo por qué vivir. No cómo él. Había perdido a sus padres, a su hermano, y a toda su aldea. El dolor de nuevo se apoderó de él, pero lo volvió a reprimir.

\- "Intenta enfocarte en lo positivo." – se dijo a sí mismo.

Había sobrevivido, y podía asegurarse que ese Aegislash variocolor respondiera por lo que hizo. ¿Pero después qué? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera después de eso? Si Anciano y Feu tenían éxito en liberar a sus seres queridos de Accentus, volverían a su bosque. ¿Pero él? No tenía familia a la cual salvar, ni un hogar al cual regresar. ¿Acaso podría volver a ser granjero? Su familia sabía que él odiaba ese oficio, pese a que siempre se lo guardaba.

\- "Estás poniéndote negativo, Fabron." – se dijo a sí mismo. – "Mejor vete a dormir."

Y con ello, cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

Accentus se encontraba en su camión, con sus capturas mientras leía su diario con ayuda de una linterna. No le importaba que Interpol pudiese echarle encima el libro, por decirlo así, y darle múltiples sentencias de cadena perpetua y pena capital, le encantaba revivir sus hazañas.

Sonrió al recordar el shock en el rostro de la cara de la Meowstic cuando soportó su Rayo Cargado sin detenerlo. Miró de vuelta hacia su jaula, donde todavía tenía heridas frescas. Había sido una de sus cautivas más desafiantes en sus memorias recientes.

Accentus le dio la vuelta a su diario y sonrió al recordar cómo acabó con un Gallade en un punto que estaría en la cúspide de su especie, para luego fruncir el cejo al recordar al Combusken y al otro Meowstic que se le escaparon. Se preguntó qué habría sido de ellos. ¿Habrían muerto, o sobrevivido? ¿Lo estarían persiguiendo, o tendrían demasiado miedo para hacerlo? Asumiendo que siguieran con vida, dudaba mucho que vinieran por él. En su experiencia, era muy raro que un Pokémon sobreviviente hiciera eso. Y aunque lo hicieran, siempre tenía éxito en matarlos o capturarlos, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Al mirar arriba de su diario, vio a un hombre cruzando la carretera. Parecía que cargaba algo encima, pero como estaba oscuro, era difícil verlo.

\- "Parece que podré tener algo de diversión fácil esta noche." – pensó Accentus mientras arrancaba su camión y pisaba a fondo. La fuerza de la colisión hizo volar al hombre bien lejos. – ¡Jajajajaja!

…

Dainsleif se sacudió mientras se preguntaba qué lo habría golpeado.

\- _Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un camión. –_ pensó mientras volvía a levantarse todavía poseyendo el cuerpo ahora sin vida de Paien.

Le pareció que era una pena que estuviese muerto, porque esperaba poder seguir drenándole su fuerza vital un poco más. Mirando alrededor, vio que, en efecto, fue un camión lo que lo arrolló, y había un hombre riéndose al volante.

\- _¡Oye tú! ¡¿Por qué te atreviste a atacarme?! –_ exigió saber Dainsleif.

\- ¡Porque quise hacerlo! – gritó el humano mientras continuaba riéndose.

Eso sonaba como algo que él diría, y mientras Dainsleif se acercaba para ver al humano riéndose, tuvo una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Era como ver su reflejo en un espejo humano.

\- _Tenemos que hablar. –_ dijo Dainsleif, sonriendo.

…

Con una fogata para proveerles de luz, Accentus por fin pudo ver con quién estaba hablando.

\- Bien, déjame ver si entendí. – decía Accentus hablando con el hombre que sujetaba la espada negra, o más apropiadamente, a la espada negra que manipulaba al cadáver como una marioneta. – Tu nombre es Dainsleif, y eres un Aegislash. Estás usando ese cadáver para hablar por ahora, pero eres capaz de hablar como los humanos perfectamente, y vas por ahí matando gente y Pokémon por igual. Y lo haces porque es divertido.

\- _Eso es correcto. –_ dijo Dainsleif, y Accentus sonrió.

\- ¿Y tu última hazaña fue acabar con una pequeña aldea excepto por un solo joven que logró escapar?

\- _Tuvo suerte. –_ dijo Dainsleif. – _Pero sí._

La sonrisa de Accentus se ensanchó. Era como mirar un reflejo de sí mismo en un espejo Pokémon. Su madre siempre había tratado de darle un compañero Pokémon, pero no podía trabajar con ellos, y siempre terminaba matándolos en las batallas. Siempre parecía estar dividida entre molestia de que matara herramientas tan útiles, y placer de que fuese lo bastante bueno para hacerlo.

Pero eso estaba en el pasado. Ahora había encontrado al compañero Pokémon perfecto. Todos esos años como cazador furtivo, en busca del correcto, finalmente habían dado frutos.

…

Incluso como Pokémon salvaje, Dainsleif había escuchado muchas historias de humanos y Pokémon que se unían para lograr resultados que ninguno podía lograr por sí solo. Su favorita era la historia del hombre que junto con veinte Gyarados causó estragos en una región lejana unos diez años atrás.

Pero él no podía dejar que cualquier humano fuese su compañero. Él era especial desde que nació, y por ende solo un humano especial era digno de él. Y ese humano resultó ser Accentus. Con él, Dainsleif esperaba lograr el mismo nivel de grandeza que habían alcanzado Bill y sus veinte Gyarados.

\- _Hagamos un trato. –_ dijo Dainsleif. – _Haremos una asociación como iguales. Tú me entrenarás para hacerme más fuerte, y a cambio, tendrás acceso a mi poder. ¿Qué me dices?_

…

Por todo el odio que le tenía a su madre, Accentus tuvo que admitir que le había enseñado habilidades muy útiles. Le había enseñado a utilizar mejor que nadie armas de combate cercano, incluyendo la espada que era su arma favorita en caso de que surgiera alguna pelea.

Y siendo honesto consigo mismo, Accentus siempre había tenido celos de su poder. Con Dainsleif, Accentus esperaba poder alcanzar el mismo nivel de poder que ella.

\- Acepto. – dijo Accentus.

…

Desde el camión de Accentus, Protectora recuperó su conciencia y vio las miradas de terror en los rostros de sus amigos. Ahí fue cuando vio a los dos monstruos enfrente de ella mientras el Aegislash contaba su historia de cómo había destruido una aldea humana. Se quedó viéndolos a ambos furiosa. Enfrente tenía a un monstruo humano y a un monstruo Pokémon, y ambos tenían que responder por sus atrocidades.

\- " _Muy bien, Accentus, soportaste Rayo Cargado y Psicorrayo de frente, y bloqueaste Hoja Mágica, ¡pero veamos si tú y Dainsleif pueden soportar esto!" –_ pensó para sí misma mientras usaba Vista al Futuro y abría Agujeros de Gusano hacia el futuro. Una vez que terminó, miró atrás y volvió a fijar la mirada en los monstruos que tenía frente a ella.

En el momento en que Accentus aceptó la oferta de Dainsleif, Protectora observó como el Aegislash abandonaba el cadáver que tenía para quemarlo con la fogata, mientras Accentus levantaba las manos hacia el frente. El Aegislash flotó con su empuñadura hacia el humano, y una vez en posición, el humano cerró su mano derecha alrededor de ella, mientras su otra mano sujetaba el escudo. Una energía negra viajó desde Dainsleif hacia el brazo de Accentus hasta que se acumuló alrededor del ojo derecho del humano. Dicho ojo se tornó tan negro como el del Aegislash.

\- ¿Qué movimientos conoces? – preguntó Accentus, dando algunos tajos de práctica.

\- _Escudo del Rey, Cuchillada, Cuchilla Nocturna y Corte Furia._

\- Entendido. ¡Escudo del Rey! – gritó Accentus asumiendo una postura. Energía comenzó a emanar del escudo negro mientras se formaba una barrera protectora masiva.

\- _¡Oh, jojojo! ¡Nunca antes había sido tan grande! –_ dijo Dainsleif.

\- Es porque ahora me tienes a mí en vez de a esos debiluchos. ¡Jajajaja! – dijo Accentus. – ¡Cuchillada!

Accentus volvió a blandir a Dainsleif mientras el segundo brillaba de blanco, y una cuchilla masiva de color blanco voló fuera del filo de Dainsleif en la distancia, dejando un enorme corte en el suelo.

Todos los Pokémon que lo vieron además de Protectora no pudieron más que temblar de miedo mientras el dúo repetía la hazaña con Cuchilla Nocturna y Corte Furia, riéndose maniáticamente todo el rato. Su miedo solo se incrementó cuando Accentus y Dainsleif se volvían hacia ellos, compartiendo la sonrisa más macabra que jamás habían visto.

Y para el shock de Protectora, Accentus asumió otra postura e invocó otro Escudo del Rey para proteger al dúo mientras su ataque de Vista al Futuro regresaba, inútilmente bombardeando la barrera infranqueable.

\- _¡¿CÖMO?!_

\- Nos dimos cuenta. – dijo Accentus.

\- _No creas que no íbamos a notarlo. –_ dijo Dainsleif. Su ojo comenzó a brillar de negro, y entonces la visión de Protectora empezó a tornarse borrosa. – _**Obedece.**_

Intentó resistirse, pero entre sus heridas y su cansancio, Protectora no pudo hacer nada, y su visión comenzó a tornarse en pura oscuridad.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, continúa la reubicación de los multicapítulos del Resetverso. Ahora está este, el Gaiden de los Hombres-G Pokémon, ya que **partner555** quiso indagar un poco en sus orígenes. Aquí también explorarán un poco lo que son los lazos entre los Pokémon y los humanos, y como pueden ver por la presencia de Accentus, también habrá algo más de trasfondo a la historia de los siete hermanos.

No hay más que decir por ahora, en breve posteo el siguiente capítulo que lleva ya rato de estar traducido. A ver si adelanto también del siguiente mientras todavía puedo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de los Hombres-G Pokémon**

 **Escrito por partner555, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spinoff en particular le pertenece a **partner555.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE II)**

* * *

 _ **Hace décadas…**_

 _El humano de pelo castaño sujetó su piedra con fuerza mientras él y su Blaziken, que llevaba un sujetador para su Mega Piedra, luchaban contra Accentus y Dainsleif._

 _\- ¡Hagámoslo! ¡Mega Evol…! – El humano no alcanzó a terminar la oración, pues Dainsleif usó Corte Furia, silenciándolo para siempre._

 _Furioso, Blaziken usó Nitrocarga contra el dúo, pero Accentus simplemente adoptó una postura mientras formaba una barrera. Blaziken golpeó el escudo, y de pronto se sintió debilitado. Tomando su oportunidad, Accentus dio un tajo, y desde el cuerpo de Dainsleif se formó una enorme cuchilla negra que acabó con el Blaziken de la misma manera que a su entrenador…_

…

\- ¡Anciano!

El Anciano despertó al oír los gritos de Fabron y Feu. Se levantó lentamente, y se percató de que estaba bañado en sudor.

\- Anciano, estabas sacudiéndote mientras dormías. – dijo Fabron con preocupación. – ¿Qué pasó?

\- _Por favor dime que fue solo una pesadilla y no una horrible visión. –_ suplicó Feu. El Anciano permaneció en silencio, pero eso fue suficiente respuesta para su nieto. – _Maldición. ¿Qué tan malo es?_

\- _Muy malo._ _Accentus y Dainsleif han unido fuerzas._

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Fabron. – Espera, si es una visión, entonces tal vez… ¿no llegará a pasar?

\- _En mi larga vida, he ganado la suficiente experiencia para saber cuáles visiones tienen más posibilidad de volverse realidad, y cuáles no. –_ dijo el Anciano. – _Esta visión tiene una alta posibilidad de volverse realidad, aunque algunos detalles podrían ser diferentes entre lo que pasó realmente y lo que vi. Además de eso, la visión solo mostró a Accentus y Dainsleif atacando un pueblo. Estoy seguro de que ya se habrán conocido._

\- Diablos… ¿y qué vamos a hacer, Anciano?

El Meowstic comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Eran solo dos Pokémon y un humano, y no tenían medios para contactar a las autoridades. Sus ojos se fijaron en el libro de Fabron.

\- _Haremos dos cosas. Primero, continuaremos nuestro viaje para encontrar el asentamiento humano más cercano y contactar a las autoridades humanas._

\- Yo puedo encargarme de eso. – dijo Fabron, y el anciano vio que Feu asentía reaciamente de acuerdo.

\- _Segundo, necesitamos entrenar. Fabron, te necesitaremos a ti y a tu libro para ayudarnos a volvernos más fuertes, Feu y yo._

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! _–_ gritaron sus dos compañeros, aunque ya se esperaba que iban a quejarse y levantó la mano de manera preventiva para silenciarlas.

\- _Feu, ¿qué tan bien nos enfrentamos a Accentus? –_ le preguntó, y Feu desvió la mirada _._ – _Fabron, ¿qué tan bien te fue peleando contra Dainsleif?_ – Igual que Feu, Fabron desvió la mirada. – _Bien, ahora deberíamos comenzar con lo que sabemos. Fabron, ¿qué otros movimientos sabes que pueda utilizar Dainsleif?_

\- Utilizó Cuchillada y Cuchilla Nocturna contra mí, pero si usó algún otro movimiento, estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo para notarlo. – dijo Fabron.

\- _En mi visión, también utilizó Escudo del Rey y Corte Furia. Esos deben ser sus cuatro movimientos. Yo conozco Protección, Vista al Futuro, Guardia Rápida y Acción de Ayuda. –_ dijo el Anciano. – _Feu, dile cuáles son tus movimientos._

\- _Cuchillada, Lanzallamas y Ataque Rápido. –_ le dijo.

\- ¿Solo tres movimientos?

\- _Feu… –_ dijo el Anciano.

 _... y Picotazo. –_ dijo finalmente al ceder.

El Anciano vio que a Feu le daba un tic en el ojo, mientras Fabron trataba de aguantarse la risa. Rápidamente cambió el tema para distraerlos.

\- _¡Está bien! Ya sabemos dónde comenzar. Feu necesita un mejor movimiento para reemplazar Picotazo, y con suerte, podría evolucionar en Blaziken como su padre, tal como siempre lo ha deseado. Yo tengo la habilidad Bromista, así que sería más beneficioso retener mis movimientos de soporte, aunque tal vez podrías ayudarme a encontrar un reemplazo para Guardia Rápida. Dudo que me sirva de algo contra Accentus y Dainsleif._

\- Está bien. – dijo Fabron mientras abría su libro. – Muchas páginas están dañadas, pero todavía queda información sobre las especies de ustedes dos.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

Una Talonflame graznó mientras esquivaba ataque tras ataque que el dúo formado por el humano y el Aegislash le ordenaba a su ejército que le lanzaran. No importaba que estuvieran muy por debajo de ella, tenían la fuerza suficiente para alcanzarla en el cielo, particularmente los disparos de Rayo Cargado que lanzaba la Meowstic. Cuando los ataques cesaron, miró atrás para asegurarse de estar a salvo, pero no era así.

\- ¡As Aéreo! – dijo el humano blandiendo al Aegislash, y desde la espada negra salió una cuchilla de energía de tipo Volador.

Talonflame continuó tratando de alejarse volando, pero por más que lo intentó, el As Aéreo siguió persiguiéndola. Al perder velocidad, el ataque cerró la distancia hasta que la golpeó, derribándola. Cayó en picada y se precipitó entre las copas de los árboles. El dolor del aterrizaje bastó para dejarla noqueada.

…

Talonflame abrió los ojos mientras se sentía adolorida, esperando que lo que había pasado no fuese más que una pesadilla. Pero en el momento en que vio a los dos monstruos, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

Los dos sonreían, y Talonflame supo que estaban esperando a que recuperara la conciencia solo para ese momento. Vio que el ojo del Aegislash comenzaba a brillar de negro, antes de sentir algo horrible dentro de su mente.

\- **Obedece.**

Ella intentó resistirse, aunque sus propios ojos comenzaban a teñirse de negro también.

 **\- ¡Ríndete!**

Los monstruos no estaban moviendo sus bocas. Solo escuchaba sus voces dentro de su cabeza.

\- **¡Quiébrate!**

Mientras su resistencia se derrumbaba, sintió como el control se apoderaba de su mente, cuerpo y alma. Y entonces, todo se puso negro.

…

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso fue grandioso! – dijo Accentus.

\- _¡En efecto! –_ dijo Dainsleif. – _¡Gracias por ayudarme a romper mi límite de movimientos!_

\- ¡De nada! – dijo Accentus volviéndose hacia los Pokémon que quedaban a su alrededor, o por lo menos, los que no estaban bajo su control. – ¡¿Pueden ver todo esto?!

 _\- ¡Comparados con nosotros, ustedes no son nada!_ – dijo Dainsleif, y los Pokémon retrocedieron al oírlo hablar.

Y con ello, la Talonflame que había tratado de escapar de ellos antes se lanzó con Nitrocarga contra los Pokémon que no estaban controlados.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

Tras muchas discusiones, los tres lograron llegar a un acuerdo. El Anciano decidió aprender Día Soleado y dejar Guardia Rápida para ser un mejor apoyo para Feu en batalla, mientras que Feu dejaría atrás Picotazo en favor de un movimiento adicional de tipo Fuego. Fabron decidió que Nitrocarga era la mejor opción dado el efecto adicional de darle al usuario un incremento de velocidad, y el Anciano estuvo de acuerdo.

El Anciano se concentró, antes de lanzar una Bola de Fuego al aire que hizo que el día se pusiera todavía más caliente. Asintió con satisfacción antes de volverse hacia Feu y Fabron, quienes… no estaban haciéndolo tan bien como él…

\- ¡Eres un Pokémon tipo Fuego! – gritó Fabron. – ¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil aprender Nitrocarga?!

\- _¡Quizás es tu horrible cara lo que me está distrayendo! –_ dijo Feu.

Bien, era hora de aliviar un poco la situación con otra distracción.

\- _¡He tenido éxito, muchachos! –_ dijo el Anciano. – _¡Descansen bien y beban mucha agua, pues el día acaba de ponerse mucho más caliente!_

Cuando los otros dos asintieron, el Anciano decidió hablar con ellos de manera separada.

…

Mientras Fabron recogía agua, Feu se encontraba preparando bayas para su cena. Estaba seleccionando cuidadosamente las bayas y asegurándose de racionar bien sus provisiones. Había aprendido su lección con lo que pasó antes. Mientras lo hacía, se le aproximó alguien.

\- _¿Sí, Anciano? –_ le preguntó.

\- _Entiendo que tengas toda la razón del mundo para odiar al humano Accentus, ¿pero por qué deberías aplicar eso a Fabron? –_ dijo el Anciano, yendo directo al punto sin rodeos.

\- _¿Qué razón tenemos para pensar que es diferente? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan amigable con este humano cuando fue otro de su clase el que secuestró a Protectora? –_ preguntó Feu.

\- _Y no importa que tú hayas nacido porque un humano y su amigo Blaziken pasaron por nuestro bosque. Te he dicho muchas veces que no está bien juzgar a todos los miembros de un grupo solo por las acciones de los peores. –_ dijo el Anciano. – _Pero si vas a seguir haciéndolo, tendré que hablarte de los mejores._

\- _¿Y tú cómo sabes de los mejores entre ellos? –_ dijo Feu, aunque lo que le dijo le sorprendió. – _¿Tus visiones?_

\- _Así es. –_ dijo el Anciano. – _Una vez tuve una visión del pasado en relación a cierto humano, Samuel Oak. Cuando era niño, él y una amiga suya casi murieron por culpa de un monstruoso Gengar cuyo ejército se había apoderado de un bosque entero, y otro amigo suyo, hermano menor de la otra, murió por culpa de ese Gengar y fue convertido en un Gastly. Aquel incidente lo llevó a decidir que haría del mundo un lugar mejor para humanos y Pokémon por igual._

El Anciano hizo una pausa y sonrió.

\- _Y con ayuda de otro amigo suyo, tuvo éxito, aunque el papel de dicho amigo se mantuvo en secreto porque ambos estaban en bandos opuestos durante las guerras Entrenadores-Guardianes. –_ terminó de decir el Anciano.

\- _¿Oh, en serio? –_ preguntó Feu. – _Si incluso nosotros los Pokémon nos beneficiamos, ¿cómo es que yo no me di cuenta?_

\- _Porque todavía no habías nacido. Ni siquiera habían puesto tu huevo. Pero yo sí recuerdo cómo eran las cosas antes. –_ dijo el Anciano. – _Había Pokémon peligrosos por todas partes, y eran una amenaza no solo para los humanos, sino también para otros Pokémon. Tu abuela murió protegiéndonos a tu madre y a mí de uno de esos Pokémon peligrosos de la antigüedad._

De nuevo hizo una pausa para recuperar la compostura al recordar ese trágico incidente.

\- _Sospecho que Dainsleif es uno de esos Pokémon de la era pasada. Pero Samuel Oak y Adalbert Hastings cambiaron eso con su investigación, y así florecieron los deseos hacia la paz en los Pokémon. La sociedad que desarrollamos en nuestro santuario jamás habría existido de no ser por ellos. Sí, fue un humano el que la destruyó, pero fueron los humanos quienes la hicieron posible en primer lugar._

\- _Ya… veo. –_ dijo Feu. No le alegró mucho saber que Fabron tenía razón al decir que ni siquiera los Pokémon se habían salvado de lo peor de los de su clase, pero podía aceptarlo. Especialmente ya que los humanos como Oak y Hastings habían hecho que las cosas fueran mejor para humanos y Pokémon por igual.

\- _Muy bien. Espero que con eso, tú y Fabron se traten de manera más civil esta noche._

…

Fabron se encontraba recogiendo agua mientras Feu preparaba la cena. Mirando a su alrededor, se preguntó por la falta de Pokémon además del Anciano y aquel maldito Combusken. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en él: no quería que Feu fuese a arruinarle el día sin siquiera estar allí. Fabron sabía por qué estaba trabajando con él, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que gustarle.

Mientras llenaba el último contenedor, sintió que alguien se le acercaba.

\- ¿Sí, Anciano?

\- _¿Por qué te desagrada Feu? –_ preguntó el aludido. – _Puedo entender que odies a Dainsleif, pero no a Feu._

Fabron dudó un momento, mientras pensaba en por qué no le agradaba Feu. Eventualmente, tomó un profundo respiro.

\- Yo… me prometí a mí mismo nunca volver a confiar en otro Pokémon, no después de lo que hizo Dainsleif. – le dijo. – Ya sé que dijiste que no podemos juzgar a un grupo completo por lo que hicieron lo peor de ellos, pero no puedo evitarlo. No me agradan los Pokémon.

El Anciano levantó una ceja, y Fabron supo la pregunta sin que la dijera.

\- Tú estás bien, lo de respetar a los mayores trasciende las especie, pero no a Feu. – dijo Fabron. – Es solo que de verdad no me gusta el hecho de trabajar con alguien que no me cae bien.

Fabron vio que el Anciano negaba con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

\- _¿Qué tan bueno eres para guardar secretos?_

\- ¿Qué clase de secretos?

\- _Del tipo que si fuesen revelados inoportunamente, podrían desatar otra guerra entre la O.T.E.A. y la Unión de Guardianes, y llevaría a la ejecución a dos hombres inocentes cuyo único crimen fue ser amigos entre ellos, a pesar de estar en bandos opuestos._

Eso le sonó familiar a Fabron.

\- Creo que leí de eso en los periódicos hace unos años. ¿No fue algo sobre un Entrenador y un Guardián que quedaron varados juntos en una isla desierta?

\- _Créeme, los hombres de los que hablo son mucho más importantes que un par de soldados rasos de aquel entonces. Pero antes de que diga sus nombres, debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a los dos hombres en cuestión. Ellos no saben que yo lo sé._

\- Lo prometo. – dijo Fabron. El Anciano tomó un profundo respiro.

\- _La gran investigación del Profesor Oak. El Profesor Hastings ayudó en ella._

A Fabron se le cayó la quijada. ¡¿Los dos Profesores Pokémon más importantes en lados opuestos, trabajando juntos?!

\- _Mis visiones me muestran no solo los posibles futuros, sino que también pueden mostrarme el pasado y el presente. Samuel Oak y Adalbert Hastings fueron amigos en su infancia, y a menudo se reunían en secreto en Alola. Durante la última guerra, trabajaron incansablemente y en secreto para traer la paz y hacer del mundo un mejor lugar. Tras años de investigación, implementaron sus hallazgos._

El Anciano sonrió, pero entonces un gesto fruncido se apoderó de su rostro.

\- _Desde luego, la participación de Adalbert Hastings nunca fue revelada. Siempre creí que fue una pena, porque lo que hicieron era la prueba de cómo los Entrenadores y los Guardianes pueden unirse para lograr cosas maravillosas. –_ dijo el Anciano sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme, Anciano?

\- _Esos dos hombres asumieron un gran riesgo, y el mundo entero, refiriéndome a sus bandos y todas las demás naciones neutrales, se beneficiaron enormemente de ello. Ellos trabajaron juntos con alguien que normalmente sería considerado un enemigo, todo por el bien común. Si ellos lo hicieron a pesar de los riesgos, ¿por qué no pueden hacerlo tú y Feu?_

\- Yo… lo entiendo. – dijo Fabron.

\- _Bien. Ahora vamos, Feu ya debe haber terminado de ordenar las bayas que vamos a comer para cenar a estas alturas._

Mientras caminaban, Fabron pensó en lo que el Anciano acababa de decirle. Si se llegaba a descubrir la asociación, no, la amistad de Oak y Hastings, los dos podrían ser ejecutados. Ambos conocían los riesgos, y aun así trabajaron juntos. ¿Qué le impedía trabajar a él con Feu? Bueno, el choque de sus personalidades para empezar, pero Fabron supuso que podría trabajar con él, al menos por el momento. Después de eso se irían por su lado. Feu y el Anciano podrían volver a casa, y él…

Fabron volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Ahí estaba de nuevo. No sabía lo que haría después de que detuvieran a Accentus y Dainsleif. Él no tenía un hogar al cual volver después de que destruyeron su aldea, y no tenía familia con la cual reunirse. Mientras el Anciano caminaba frente a él, Fabron dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo.

\- "Arceus, sé que nunca he sido el sujeto más religioso, y tal vez nunca lo seré, pero solo por esta vez, haré una plegaria." – pensó Fabron. – "Cuando este viaje haya terminado, ¿podrías decirme qué hacer después?"

Terminando su plegaria, Fabron se apresuró a alcanzar al Anciano.

* * *

 _ **Después de la cena…**_

El Anciano en ese momento no podía más que observar como Feu y Fabron conversaban entre ellos. A pasos pequeños, pero presentía que podrían lograrlo esta vez.

\- Hey, sin importar los problemas que tengamos, encargarnos de Accentus y Dainsleif es más importante. – dijo Fabron. – ¿Podemos al menos trabajar juntos por ahora?

\- _Sí, y estoy listo para aprender Nitrocarga de nuevo. –_ dijo Feu.

\- De acuerdo. Recuerda esto. Lo que tienes que hacer es recubrirte de llamas de tal forma que cuando te muevas, las llamas te hagan ir más rápido. – explicó Fabron. – ¿Me sigues?

\- _Te sigo. ¿Algún consejo?_

\- Bueno, ya que el efecto principal adicional es hacer más rápido al usuario, se podría decir que todo está en la velocidad. Así que repite después de mí. Yo… soy… veloz.

\- _Yo… soy… veloz. –_ dijo Feu.

\- De nuevo. ¡Yo! ¡Soy! ¡Veloz!

\- _¡Yo! ¡Soy! ¡Veloz!_

\- ¡NITROCARGA!

\- _¡YO! ¡SOY! ¡VELOZ! –_ gritó Feu una vez más lanzándose a la carga.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Feu! ¡Ahora cúbrete en llamas!

Feu hizo como le dijeron y se convirtió en un bólido rojo. El Anciano observó cómo el Combusken corría más y más rápido a su alrededor hasta que frenó de golpe.

\- _¡Jaja! –_ exclamó.

\- ¡Lo lograste! – celebró Fabron.

\- _¡Buen trabajo, chicos! –_ dijo el Anciano. Pero la cosa no terminó allí: de pronto Feu se vio rodeado por un brillo azul blanco, y comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y a cambiar de forma. Al disiparse, pudieron ver su nueva forma evolucionada.

\- _¡Grandioso! ¡Por fin evolucioné en Blaziken! ¡SÍ! –_ celebró Feu alzando sus puños al aire y haciendo un pequeño baile de victoria.

\- ¿Cómo… cuánto tiempo lleva esperando eso? – preguntó Fabron mientras Feu continuaba celebrando. Claramente estaba en shock por lo emocionado que se veía Feu con su evolución. Pero no era que el Anciano pudiera culpar a Feu por hacer semejante ridículo en ese momento.

\- _¡Sí! ¡Wooooohoooooooo! –_ exclamó mientras hacía un giro.

\- _Lo suficiente. –_ dijo el Anciano. – _Quería buscar a su padre desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero su madre le dijo que solo podría hacerlo cuando hubiera alcanzado su última evolución._

\- Al menos él tiene un padre al cuál buscar. – dijo Fabron. – No como yo.

El Anciano no supo cómo responderle a eso. No conocía a Fabron lo suficiente para saber cómo animarlo. El Anciano sentía que guardar silencio era el mejor curso de acción por ahora, para no empeorar el estado emocional de Fabron como estaba ahora.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Accentus y Dainsleif se encontraban de pie en una colina mientras observaban el pequeño pueblo que había debajo de ellos. Detrás, se encontraba el ejército de Pokémon que habían logrado controlar. Habiendo ya cortado los cables telefónicos, no tendrían que preocuparse de que sus habitantes fueran a llamar por ayuda. Ya estaban listos.

Los dos sonrieron, y Accentus levantó en alto a Dainsleif. Juntos comenzaron a hacer una serie de movimientos complicados, como si fuese una especie de danza ritual. Accentus movió al Pokémon espada en un patrón circular en sentido horario, terminando con la hoja enfrente de su rostro. Los dos sintieron una descarga de energía recorriéndolos en el lugar donde estaban unidos y luego expandiéndose hacia el resto de sus cuerpos. A continuación, Accentus dio un tajo hacia afuera con Dainsleif, apuntando hacia su lado derecho, y luego adoptó una postura agachada mientras lo colocaba en una posición de guardia diagonal, apuntando con su mano libre hacia el frente. Y con cada repetición de Danza de Espadas, Accentus y Dainsleif sintieron que su poder combinado comenzaba a crecer.

Protectora y el resto del ejército esperaron pacientemente a que sus amos terminaran, y en el momento en que lo hicieron, Accentus levantó a Dainsleif, y juntos soltaron un masivo ataque de Cuchillada directo hacia la aldea.

…

Un hombre de pelo castaño de pronto despertó por lo que sonaba como una explosión, y de inmediato fue a mirar afuera. Se quedó en shock ante lo que vio: había fuego por todas partes, y había gente y Pokémon huyendo por sus vidas, y pronto pudo ver de qué estaban huyendo.

Con sus ojos brillando en negro, vio a humanos y Pokémon por igual, con muchos a los cuales reconocía como sus vecinos y sus Pokémon, atacando a todos y a cualquiera que no tuviera esos mismos ojos negros. Y luego, vio un ataque masivo de Cuchilla Nocturna cortar a la mitad toda una cuadra de casas, forzando a las familias que se ocultaban adentro a huir.

El hombre se dio la vuelta hacia la fuente y vio a los perpetradores. No reconoció al hombre que solo tenía un ojo brillante, pero podía ver que estaba blandiendo a un Aegislash variocolor, y si recordaba correctamente, un Aegislash tenía el poder de controlar las mentes, pero en todas las historias que había oído, solo eran capaces de hacerlo con unas cuantas personas o Pokémon a la vez. ¿Qué tan poderoso era ese Aegislash, para controlar a tantos?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no era el momento de hacer preguntas, especialmente no cuando los perpetradores soltaban un Corte Furia masivo en su dirección, cortando de tajo limpio el techo de su casa, igual que las de sus vecinos. Inmediatamente cogió una Pokébola y su Piedra Activadora, listo para pelear y defender a su pueblo.

…

En el momento que el Blaziken salió de su Pokébola, supo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entre todas las casas destruidas, los muertos, el ejército de personas y Pokémon con ojos negros de los cuales reconoció a muchísimos, y el dúo que les daba órdenes, no hacía falta ser un genio para entenderlo.

Y entonces vio a la Meowstic cerca del humano y Pokémon que comandaban el ejército. Se veía muy familiar, antes de recordar dónde la había visto y quedarse en shock.

\- _¡¿Protectora?!_

\- ¡Vamos, Feu! – dijo su entrenador. – ¡Mega Evoluciona!

\- _¡Con gusto, Limone! –_ le respondió.

La luz de la Mega Evolución captó la atención de los monstruos, haciendo que se voltearan a ver en su dirección.

\- ¿Una Mega Evolución? Nunca entendí cómo funciona eso. – dijo el humano. – Dainsleif, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

\- _No, Accentus. –_ dijo el Aegislash. Ahora él y Limone sabían que su nombre era Dainsleif.

\- ¡Nitrocarga! – dijo su entrenador.

 _\- ¡Por Protectora y por todos mis vecinos, bastardos!_

Se envolvió en llamas y se lanzó al frente, listo para hacer que los monstruos pagaran por sus crímenes. Creyó que sería fácil, pero Accentus simplemente tomó una postura defensiva, y el escudo negro de Dainsleif comenzó a resplandecer, formando una barrera protectora. Trató de frenar, pero ya iba con demasiado impulso y se estrellaron contra ella.

\- _¡Argh! –_ gritó.

\- ¡Retrocede! – le dijo Limone.

Aunque todavía se sentía algo mareado, inmediatamente saltó hacia atrás y evaluó su condición. A pesar de recuperarse lentamente del mareo, todavía se sentía algo desorientado, incluso pesado. Y estaba empezando a respirar con más dificultad de lo que debería.

\- _¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué me siento tan débil?! ¡Un simple choque no debería haberme hecho eso!_

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Ese Escudo del Rey debe haber drenado tus poderes! ¡Cambia a Lanzallamas!

Asintió y abrió su boca para disparar, pero fue demasiado lento. Accentus blandió a Dainsleif, y desde su espada salió un ataque masivo que reconoció como As Aéreo. Aun si no supiera que el As Aéreo podía seguirlo, estaba demasiado cerca para esquivarlo, y este lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

\- _¡Gah!_

Volvió a levantarse, pero Feu dudaba que pudiera soportar otro ataque más así. No cuando tenía una herida masiva atravesándole el pecho y sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No podrán vencernos!

\- _¡Prepárense a morir!_

Feu miró a los dos monstruos desafiantes, y abrió la boca para hacer el ataque que Limone le había ordenado usar antes. Pero en ese momento Protectora se atravesó, y Feu sintió que se le hundía el corazón, haciendo que su ataque se desvaneciera.

\- Pareces conocer a esta Meowstic. – dijo Accentus. – Nos dimos cuenta que te la pasas mirándola.

\- _Podrás morir por su mano. –_ dijo Dainsleif.

\- Espera… ¡¿esa es la Meowstic que conociste en aquel bosque?! – dijo Limone.

Antes de responderle, Protectora le disparó un Psicorrayo, y la onda de energía psiónica lo golpeó con fuerza.

\- _¡Gah! –_ gritó, antes de volver a ver a la que fue su pareja, con los ojos suplicantes. – _¡Protectora! ¡Soy yo, Feu! ¡Tienes que recordarme!_

Protectora le disparó otro Psicorrayo y una vez más, el ataque lo empujó hacia atrás.

\- _Argh… –_ dijo Feu mirándola de nuevo. – _Protectora, soy yo. ¿Nuestro apareamiento no resultó en un hijo?_

Fue entonces que Protectora se detuvo en seco. Parecía que estaba luchando, y Feu decidió aprovecharlo.

\- _Sí lo hizo, ¿verdad? ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Por ti y por nuestro hijo! ¡Tienes que liberarte!_

Protectora cayó de rodillas y el resplandor de sus ojos comenzó a desvanecerse.

\- Oh no, ¡no lo harás! – exclamaron Accentus y Dainsleif antes de soltarle otro As Aéreo.

Sabiendo que no podría esquivar, se preparó para lo peor, incluso de cara a su inminente muerte, y viendo con el corazón destrozado cómo el resplandor negro volvía a apoderarse de los ojos de Protectora una vez más.

\- _Adiós, Protectora… –_ dijo cerrando los ojos y preparándose para lo inevitable.

\- ¡Feu! ¡NO! – fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Feu observaba en shock el estado del pueblo totalmente destrozado, y podía ver que el Anciano y Fabron compartían sus pensamientos. Igual que en su bosque, había Pokémon muertos por todas partes, pero esta vez, también había humanos muertos. Adultos y niños por igual, tanto de su clase, como de la de Fabron.

Rápidamente preguntaron qué había sucedido, y los sobrevivientes les contaron que fueron un humano y un Aegislash. A juzgar por las descripciones, Feu supo que eran los mismos a los que estaban siguiendo. La gente trató de llamar a las autoridades luego de que él y su ejército se marcharon, pero resultó que las líneas telefónicas principales habían sido destruidas, así que no tenían medios de comunicación rápida.

Mientras se encontraban allí, decidieron echarles una mano a los sobrevivientes. Vio a un hombre transportando un cadáver y decidió ir a ayudarle, pero al acercársele, el hombre lo miró y se quedó en shock.

\- ¡¿Feu?! – le dijo. – ¿Pero cómo? ¡Vi cómo esos monstruos los mataron a ti y a Limone!

Aquel arrebato captó la atención de todos los que estaban cerca, y de inmediato el Anciano y Fabron comenzaron a andar en la dirección de Feu.

\- _¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso el Anciano y Fabron lo mencionaron? ¿Y quién es Limone?_ – preguntó Feu, que solo se quedó viendo al hombre en silencio.

\- Yo… no entendí ni una palabra de eso. – le dijo eventualmente. Feu entonces se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a que Fabron pudiera entenderlo, pero ahí mismo estaba la solución.

\- Feu acaba de preguntarle de qué está hablando, y francamente entiendo su confusión. – dijo Fabron. – De lo que me han contado él y el Anciano, esta es la primera vez que Feu abandona su hogar fuera del bosque. ¿De aquí a cuándo podría haberlo conocido? ¿Y cómo está eso de pensar que debería estar muerto?

\- ¡Ese no es el Feu que conocíamos! ¡Solo es otro Blaziken con el mismo nombre! – dijo otra de los pueblerinos, una pequeña niña. – Aunque si los vemos de cerca, podemos notar el parecido.

\- _Oh cielos. –_ dijo el Anciano. – _Creo que conozco a este otro Feu. ¿Podemos verlo?_

\- Sí pueden. – dijo la niña. – Todavía no los enterramos a él o a Limone.

¿Había otro Blaziken llamado Feu aquí? ¿Y el Anciano lo conocía? ¿Y ahora estaba muerto? Los ojos de Feu se ensancharon del shock mientras sentía que su mundo se ponía totalmente de cabeza.

…

Fabron miró hacia el otro Blaziken que también se llamaba Feu, cuyo cuerpo yacía junto a su entrenador, llamado Limone según lo que les habían dicho. No había pasado mucho tiempo con el Feu que conocía, pero entre más observaba al Feu muerto y al que todavía vivía, más podía notar el parecido entre los dos. Y vio lo devastado que se sentía Feu. Para Fabron fue muy claro que Feu no necesitaba la confirmación del Anciano para saber lo que su corazón ya sabía.

\- _No hay duda. –_ dijo el Anciano. – _Este es el Feu que una vez visitó nuestro hogar y se apareó con mi hija. Este es el Feu que engendró a mi nieto. Es su padre._

Fabron y Feu intercambiaron miradas, y con ello, supo lo que Feu quería preguntar. Se volvió de inmediato hacia los pueblerinos para hacer la pregunta por él.

\- ¿Pueden contarnos sobre él? Lo apreciaría mucho.

Feu le dio a Fabron una mirada apreciativa por eso.

\- Desde luego. – dijo Flagg, el aldeano que había confundido a Feu antes. – Él y su entrenador se conocieron en este evento promocional de Hoenn, cuando Feu solo era un Torchic. Rápidamente tomaron aprecio uno al otro, y le dejaron a Limone quedarse con él.

\- _¿Y qué hay de su viaje? –_ dijo el Anciano.

\- Limone me contó muchas historias. – dijo la niña. – Mientras estaban en Hoenn, encontraron una Blazikenita, y después de ganar un torneo que ofrecía una Piedra Activadora como premio, juntos ganaron en la Liga Hoenn.

Al oír eso, Fabron vio que Feu asentía y se iba por su cuenta. Intentó seguir al Blaziken, pero el Anciano lo detuvo.

\- _Dale algo de espacio. Feu acaba de descubrir que el Blaziken que lo engendró, el padre al que siempre quiso conocer, murió apenas una noche antes de que llegáramos. Necesita tiempo para procesar todo esto. –_ dijo el Anciano. Luego observó en la dirección donde Feu se había marchado. – _Si hubiéramos podido llegar al menos un día antes, Feu podría haber hablado con él, pero no lo logramos, y ahora, todo lo que Feu podrá saber sobre su padre será lo que otros le digan de él. –_ El Anciano de inmediato se volteó a ver a Fabron. – _Y hablando de padres perdidos, creo que ya es un buen momento para que nos hables del tuyo, y del resto de tu familia._

…

Fuera del pueblo, Fabron y el Anciano finalmente se detuvieron al encontrar un lugar donde hablar en privado.

\- De acuerdo, ya estamos solos. – dijo Fabron. – ¿Por qué quieres hablar de mi familia ahora?

\- _Porque recientemente me he dado cuenta que tienes el hábito de reprimir tus sentimientos. –_ dijo el Anciano. – _Había estado retrasándolo mucho, pero la muerte de Feu padre me recordó que esto tenemos que arreglarlo más temprano que tarde._

El Anciano hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos.

\- _Aunque guardarte tus emociones e instintos y mantenerlos controlados no necesariamente es malo, te excediste en ello. Eres exactamente lo opuesto de Feu en ese sentido. El problema de Feu es que es demasiado impulsivo, y frecuentemente actúa sin pensar. Tú por otro lado, eres demasiado reprimido, y te guardas tus emociones contenidas en tu interior._

\- ¿Y qué? – espetó Fabron dándole la espalda. – ¿Qué voy a ganar de hablar de lo mucho que extraño a mi familia? ¡¿Crees que voy a estar feliz hablando de cómo no tengo un hogar al cuál regresar?! Ustedes al menos tienen amigos y familia a los cuales salvar y volver a casa. Pero yo no.

El Anciano negó con la cabeza.

\- _Reprimir totalmente tus emociones no es bueno. Si no las dejas salir, podrían explotar de la peor manera y en el peor mo…_

\- ¡No voy a explotar! – gritó Fabron volviendo a mirar al Anciano, y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo le dio un respingo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Fabron comenzara a hablar primero.

\- Yo… lo siento, Anciano.

\- _Disculpa aceptada. –_ dijo el Anciano. – _Eres mejor que Feu en decir "lo siento", pero creo que podemos hablar sobre esto en otra ocasión. Por ahora, vamos a buscar a mi nieto._

…

Mientras tanto, Feu también se encontraba fuera de la aldea. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol, tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos.

Su padre. ¡Ese era su padre! ¡Y Accentus y Dainsleif lo habían matado!

Siempre había querido conocer a su padre, quería saber lo fuerte que era y si tal vez podría entrenar con él. Desde que era joven, siempre había querido hablar con su padre, y ser un Blaziken como él. Siempre veía a los otros Pokémon de su edad en el bosque jugando con sus padres, pero él solo tenía a su abuelo. Y con lo poco que sabía sobre la cultura humana, con la niña humana confirmando que su padre había ayudado a su entrenador a ganar una Liga, ahora tenía la certeza de que su padre en verdad era muy fuerte.

Pero ahora que Accentus y Dainsleif lo habían asesinado, ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él, Había perdido a su padre antes de tener la oportunidad de siquiera conocerlo. Feu apretó sus puños, sintiendo que le rodaban las lágrimas por el rostro.

\- _Recuerden mis palabras, Accentus y Dainsleif. ¡Los dos pagarán por esto!_

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, y con esto, este es el último nuevo material del Resetverso por el momento. Ya lo que me queda es repostear el arco de Red en las Islas Sevii, que a pesar de ser una serie de oneshots escritos por varios de nosotros, todos forman parte del mismo arco técnicamente, así que esos también serán agrupados en una sola historia. En breve los iré subiendo.

Ahora, poniéndonos con esta en particular: ahora la situación entre los héroes y los villanos se torna mucho más personal. Nada como el típico "asesinaste a mi padre" para crear un odio entre el héroe y el villano. Esperemos que ese dolor compartido les ayude a Fabron y Feu a alcanzar más poder para hacerles frente a esos monstruos que son Accentus y Dainsleif. Ya con los previews sé lo que sucederá, pero no spoilearé nada por obvias razones.

Como datos curiosos, originalmente **partner555** quería poner a Blaziken Mask como héroe aquí, pero ya que entraba en conflicto con la línea temporal fue descartado. Dicho eso, este Limone que sale aquí, no me extrañaría si de alguna manera tuviese conexión con Meyer. Digo, se ve lo bastante mayor como para ser su padre, y dudo mucho que el nombre sea coincidencia. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Bien, y con eso termino este reposteo. Nos vamos al Archipiélago Sevii en breve, para seguir las aventuras de Red y Yellow. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
